Blog użytkownika:Garkain/Ostatni Dziennik
Witam. Oto moje pierwsze opowiadanie, w formie dziennika. Zawiera gluten, konserwanty i spojlery z JWS3. Prolog Minęły 3 miesiące od katastrofy jaka napotkała Nowe Berk. Dzisiaj właśnie postanowiłem że opiszę co się tutaj działo w tym oto dzienniku. Jestem Helvarg, a to prawdopodobnie ostatni dziennik z tej wyspy. Pewnie nie wiecie co się tu działo, więc pozwólcie że to wszystko opiszę w skrócie. Wszystko zaczęło się około miesiąc lub dwa po Snoggletog. Mrozy zaczęły ustawać, ludzie zdejmowali dekoracje, A Szczerbatek i jego rodzina jeszcze chcieli zostać z nami na jakiś czas. Nagle z wioski zaczęły znikać zwierzęta. Kury, owce, ale głównie kozy. Nikt się tym za bardzo nie przejmował, zdarza się. Może wilki, może któraś przeskoczyła ogrodzenie, może była jakaś wyrwa w płocie, nic ciekawszego. Ale zwierząt ginęło coraz więcej. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, sprawdzać okolice, budować szczelniejsze płoty. Furie zaczęły patrolować zagrody. Bliźniaki Thorston Zaczęli nawet sprzedawać zbroje dla kurczaków. Chwilowo podziałało, wszyscy się uspokoili. Aż do momentu w którym się już naprawdę zaczęło. Zaginęło dziecko. Wszyscy zaczęli panikować. Wódz miał problemy z uspokojeniem ich, ale rzucił jakąś charyzmatyczną przemowę o tym jak to znajdą winowajcę, i Jak to ten dramat się zakończy. Miejsce w którym dzieciak zaginął to jedna z dróg, w nocy. Ponoć miał 10 lat, chłopak, rudy, niski, ale chudzielec. Wódz wybrał parę najsilniejszych wikingów, w tym mnie, i przeszukaliśmy okolicę. Przez około godzinę nic nie znaleźliśmy, ale w końcu ktoś znalazł ślady szponów z tyłu jednego z domów. Poszliśmy w tamtym kierunku, i natrafiliśmy na czaszkę, małą, ludzką, i czyjąś czapkę. Straszny widok, szczególnie w takim miejscu. Kiedy wróciliśmy ze znaleziskiem, matka chłopca powiedziała że miał taką samą, i zaczęła płakać. Śledzik Ingerman, człowiek która chyba o smokach wiedział najwięcej z całej wyspy (sporo tego co o nich wiem dowiedziałem się od niego) poszedł z nami zobaczyć ślady. Powiedział że wyglądały jak żadne inne, pięciopalczaste, z ułożeniem przypominającym ludzką dłoń. Przy okazji znaleźliśmy parę czarnych łusek, czarniejszych nawet od tych od Nocnej Furii, w dodatku z innym kształtem. Mogliśmy wykluczyć Szczerbatka i jego dzieci, ale wiedzieliśmy że to smok, co było wyjątkowo dziwne. Wszystkie smoki przecież uciekły do Ukrytego Świata. No, najwidoczniej nie wszystkie. Następnej nocy zaginęła kolejna osoba. Zaczęły się barykady okien i drzwi. Tym razem Czkawka nawet nie chciał ich uspokajać. Eret, który nie zapomniał swoich technik polowania na smoki, zastawił pułapki. Jedną z nich była po prostu taca z mięsem. Miała na celu zwabić smoka, my mieliśmy zrobić resztę. Nadeszła noc polowań, wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach. Wszystkie mechanizmy się zatrzasnęły, ale z niczym w środku. Kiedy wróciliśmy na tacę, w końcu się nam udało. Siedział tam, nie zwracając na nas uwagi. Nie wyglądał jak smoki które znaliśmy, tylko jak człowiek w przebraniu. Maluch przy Szczerbatku, mierzył najwyżej z 3 metry długości wraz z długim ogonem. Strasznie wychudzony, widać mu było wszystkie żebra i kości. Dwie pary łap, obie zakończone niemalże ludzkimi dłoniami. Cały czarny jak noc, poza przedziwną głową która przypominała maskę. Oczy były równie czarne jak ciało, jakby puste. Paszcza też była okrągła, z małymi zębami. Przez to że mięso było podzielone na kawałki, nie mógł ich ze sobą zabrać, bo doprowadziłby nas do swojego leża, zostawiając za sobą ślad mięsa.. Chyba to wiedział, więc zaczął jeść na miejscu. Wszyscy zaniemówiliśmy, nie chcąc go płoszyć. Tylko Szczerbatek, jako alfa, wpadł w tryb furii i podszedł, próbując pokazać swoją dominację. Nic. Obcy smok wciąż jadł, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Alfa więc rozprostował skrzydła, próbując pokazać mu swoją obecność. Wciąż nic. Nocna Furia wzięła wdech, i zaryczała najgłośniej jak potrafiła. Oponent w końcu przestał jeść, obrócił się w stronę Szczerbatka. Nie miał dużych skrzydeł, tylko pozbawione błon zalążki. Nie mógł więc ich pokazać. Stanął na tylnich nogach, i zaryczał jakby ktoś mu wbił rozżarzone noże w szyję, znacznie głośniej niż Szczerbatek, który chyba uznał to jako wyzwanie. Zamachnął się łapą, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, ale nagle znieruchomiał. Wyszedł z trybu alfy, i zaczął się wycofywać przed drugim gadem, który uciekł z niebywałą szybkością, jak Szybki Szpic. Był, i nagle zniknął. Szczerbatek wciąż był przestraszony, ale nie wiadomo czym. Napastnik był dwukrotnie mniejszy, i zdecydowanie słabszy. Kiedy wszyscy mieli już się rozejść, wciąż zdziwieni tym co zaszło, usłyszeliśmy ryk jednego z dzieci Szczerbatka, bo bawiły się nieopodal, wraz z dziećmi Wodza. Kiedy przyszliśmy, była tam tylko dwójka młodych, Jedno z nich zostało porwane przez "potwora" jak powiedziała mała córka wodza, ze łzami w oczach. Wiedzieliśmy czyja to robota, ale wiedzieliśmy też że smoczątka są bezbronne przeciwko większym smokom. Cała rodzina Furii opłakiwała niewinne pisklę. Był to jeden z samców, ten najjaśniejszy. Rozrabiał, ale to było jeszcze dziecko, nie zasłużył na taki los. Nie było jednak czasu na pogrzeby. Zaczęliśmy polowania na bestię. Nikt nigdy nic nie znalazł, jakby potwór zapadał się pod ziemię, a zaginięcia były coraz częstsze. W pewnym momencie ludzie byli porywani w dzień. Nikt już nigdy nie chodził sam, zawsze trzeba było chodzić z przynajmniej jedną osobą w pobliżu. Próbowaliśmy przebłagiwać bogów, ale i tak nic nie skutkowało. Musieliśmy opuścić tą wyspę. Przygotowaliśmy łodzie, i zaczęliśmy zbierać najważniejsze przedmioty. Szczerbatek, Biała Furia i dzieci odleciały. Byłem w swoim domu (mieszkam sam) i zabierałem książki i ubrania, a także prowiant. Już miałem wychodzić, ale usłyszałem kroki na dachu. To był on. Nie mogłem wyjść, jakbym uciekł dogoniłby mnie. Schowałem się pod łóżkiem. Nie zdawał sobie chyba sprawy z mojej obecności. Gdy wszedł do domu przez okno, przeleciał mnie paraliżujący strach. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, zacząłem się trząść. Zrozumiałem dlaczego przy pierwszym Spotkaniu Alfa nie zaatakował. Jest to chyba efekt który obejmuje każdego w określonym promieniu. Po pół godziny smok sobie poszedł, chyba mnie nie wyczuł, i wziął ze sobą moje ostatnie skrawki jedzenia. I tak cudem było to że przeżyłem. Kiedy wyjrzałem przez okno, nikogo nie było. Odpłynęli, beze mnie. Nie dziwię się, jakby zostali dłużej ryzykowaliby że smok by wkradł się na pokład. Zostałem sam. Tak oto przenosimy się do dnia dzisiejszego, w którym napisałem ten prolog do dziennika. Teraz będę opisywał każde interesujące wydarzenie, jako ostatnia osoba na Berk, która utknęła z jakimś smokopodobnym maszkaronem. Dzień 1 Trudno mi jest przyzwyczaić się do nowych warunków życia, które zmieniły się w tempie błyskawicznym. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu mogłem normalnie wychodzić z domu i rozmawiać z sąsiadami. Teraz nie mam z kim rozmawiać. Ciągle zapominam że jestem sam. No, poza tą ludożerną paskudą, którą postanowiłem nazwać Otchłań. Będzie mi łatwiej go opisywać, a i zdecydowanie go to przedstawia. Wszystkie inne smoki jakie znałem miały charakter, uczucia, sumienie. Tutaj nic takiego nie było. Bez wahania zabił dziecko swojego krewniaka, i to tego jednego osobnika którego powinien się słuchać. Sądzę więc że ze mną nie miałby problemów. Ale mam też inne problemy. Jedzenie na przykład. W całej wiosce nie ma prawie nic do jedzenia. Znalazłem tylko jakiś chleb i resztki ryb. Poza domem Śledzika, który zostawił za sobą dość sporo. Musiał spanikować, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Ale jedzenie nie może się zmarnować. Znalazłem też karty ze smokami. Oczywiście Otchłań nie pojawił się na żadnej z nich. To w sumie dobrze. Ze względu na to, postanowiłem że osiedlę się w tym mieszkaniu, żeby nie musieć chodzić po wiosce i nie narażać się na zostanie wykrytym. Innym ważnym problemem jest temperatura. W dzień jest dosyć ciepło, ale noc jest zimna. Pozostawanie w domu trochę ratuje przed zimnem, ale kominka nie rozpalę, bo pewnie się smok zorientuje, a jest to chyba rzecz której najbardziej pragnę uniknąć. A propo bycia wykrytym, czarnołuski gad wciąż patroluje wioskę. Z tego co zauważyłem, znacznie bardziej polega na słuchu niż na wzroku. To wyjaśnia czemu odpowiedział Szczerbatkowi dopiero po jego ryku. Ale jeśli ma tak dobry słuch, jakim cudem umie tak głośno skrzeczeć? Drze się co godzinę, punktualnie. Słychać go w całej wiosce, a temu brzydactwu nic nie jest. Nie wiem jak on to robi, ale to robi, i nie daje mi pracować. Gdyby nie to że nie jestem samobójcą, prawdopodobnie rzuciłbym w niego jakimś kamieniem. Pewnie i tak by tego uniknął, ale może by przestał się drzeć. Oszaleć można, a pewnie to będzie powtarzać codziennie. Aż mi brakuje bliźniaków Thorston, już oni byli cichsi. Mam tylko nadzieję że nic im nie jest, gdziekolwiek są... Kiedy to piszę jest wieczór. Zaraz będę się kładł spać, jeśli mi krzyki nie przeszkodzą. A jeśli mi nie pozwolą, poprzeglądam sobie karty Śledzika i Księgę Smoków. Na naukę nigdy nie jest za późno... Dzień 2 Dzisiaj prawie umarłem. Pewnie wkrótce się do tego przyzwyczaję, ale jak na razie to było przerażające. Pozwoliło mi to także przyjrzeć się Otchłani. W nocy udało mi się znaleźć jakieś stare zatyczki do uszu. Nie wyglądały na używane. Gdyby nie one prawdopodobnie wpadłbym w szał. Cholera darła się wniebogłosy, i nie wykazywała oznak zmęczenia. Słyszałem jak chodziła mi po dachu, więc dla bezpieczeństwa spałem pod łóżkiem, zabarykadowany innymi przedmiotami. kiedy się obudziłem, czułem tą panikę jak zawsze kiedy Otchłań jest w pobliżu. Kiedy wyjrzałem spod łóżka, zobaczyłem że leży na podłodze i śpi. Nie mogłem wyjść ze strachu, mogłem tylko patrzeć. Zauważyłem że maskopodobna głowa smoka jest pokryta czymś w rodzaju dwóch kawałków pancerza, jeden na głowę i górną szczękę, drugi na żuchwę. Chyba to pozwala temu gadowi otwierać paszczę. A jak już o niej mowa, okazuje się że paszcza smoka nie jest okrągła, jak myśleliśmy. To tylko wzór wokół prawdziwych ust. Zwykła paszcza otwiera się jak u innych gadów. Ten gatunek trzeba lepiej opisać. Zacząłem już to robić, zrobiłem już dla niego stronę w Księdze Smoków. Mimo iż ten smok nazywa się Otchłań, jak na razie gatunek nazwałem ???. Potem pewnie to zmienię, teraz po prostu nie mam pomysłu. Kiedy go sobie tak podziwiałem, postanowił wstać. Szybko schowałem się spowrotem pod łóżko. Wstał, rozejrzał się, i mnie wyczuł. Podszedł do łóżka, już czułem jego oddech na skórze. Przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz, ale nie drgnąłem. Na moje szczęście na dworze jakaś owca zaczęła beczeć, więc Otchłań wybiegł się przywitać. I bardzo dobrze. Lepiej żeby zajął się czymś innym niż mną. Okazuje się, że ten gad ma bardzo ciekawy sposób poruszania się. Jego szybkość z łatwością przekracza prędkość Szybkiego Szpica, ale tylko jak Otchłań zacznie przyśpieszać. Jeśli niczym się nie zajmuje, chodzi wyjątkowo wolno, wolniej nawet od zwykłego człowieka. Jednakże kiedy tylko zobaczy ofiarę, nawet nie mrugnę a ten już się pożywia. Prawdopodobnie nie chce marnować energii. Dzisiaj poza poranną akcją nie byłem zbyt aktywny. Coś popisałem, coś poszperałem i popatrzyłem jak Otchłań poluje (na co mu tyle mięsa?). Nie wychodziłem z domu, ale nie miałem też takiej potrzeby. Wszystko czego potrzebuję mam u siebie, a nie chcę też ryzykować zostania obiadem czegoś co chcę opisać. Na dzisiaj jeszcze mi starczy jedzenia i picia. Tym razem raczej będę spał spokojnie, ale z barykady nie rezygnuję. To była jedyna rzecz jaka dzieliła mnie od Valhalli, której jeszcze nie chcę odwiedzać. Jeszcze... Dzień 3 Kiedy dzisiaj się obudziłem, myślałem że choć raz będzie spokojny dzień. Otchłani nie było w pobliżu, wszystko było cicho, pogoda była ładna. Do momentu w którym usłyszałem jak ktoś chodzi po wyspie. Ktoś. Jakiś statek zacumował przy wiosce. Uzbrojeni, pewnie jacyś piraci albo coś w tym stylu. Nie wiem. Porozglądali się chwile, i zaczęli przeszukiwać domy. Jeden został na czatach. Coś uzbierali, coś czego ja nawet nie znalazłem. Głównie pieniądze. Już podchodzili do mojego domku, więc toporek i tarcza w ręce. Ale wpadłem na pomysł. Znalazłem kiedyś jakiś dzwonek który miałem przy sobie, taki wyjątkowo głośny. Nie miałem nic do stracenia, mieli przewagę liczebną, coś mogłem zrobić, ale nie za wiele. Schowałem się więc pod ścianą, i rzuciłem dzwonkiem przez okno, w stronę tego pilnującego. I wtedy usłyszałem że ktoś zakrzyczał "POKAŻ SIĘ" i zacząłem obserwować widowisko. Otchłań od razu chwycił przynętę i pokazał się na polu bitwy. Celowali w niego kuszami, ale bez efektu. Bardzo rzadko coś trafiało, a jak już trafiało to w "maskę" od której odbijały się wszystkie strzały. Smok wykończył wielu bez problemowo, zazwyczaj od tyłu. Szponami zadaje śmiertelne rany, a potem wycofuje się za jakiś dom, by skradać się za następny i wyskoczyć z tamtąd. Smokoodporna stal jest ciężka i trudna w tworzeniu, więc przestano jej używać od kiedy stała się bezużyteczna. Po co smokoodporna stal bez smoków? Ostatni próbował wrócić na łódź, ale sprytna bestia szponami rozcięła maszt i zniszczyła żagle, więc pirat utknął. Okazuje się, że udało im się użyć jednej z kładek ze schodami które zaczęliśmy budować kiedy okazało się że wyciągarki szybko się psują, a liny się łatwo rwały. Zamiast nich daliśmy zwykłe drewniane podstawki ze schodami prowadzącymi w górę. Mógłbym tego użyć i uciec z tej wyspy, ale moje absolutnie zerowe umiejętności używania łodzi, to że byłem tylko jeden a to był duży statek z wiosłami i zniszczony żagiel sprawiły że i tak nie miałem wyjścia, musiałem tu zostać. Przynajmniej nie grożą mi piraci. Kiedy już było późno, okazało się że Otchłań zapomniał o jednym trupie. Upewniając się że nigdzie go nie ma w pobliżu, zabrałem z niego zbroję i broń. Przydadzą się. Kuszy dawno nie używałem, ale stęskniłem się za używaniem jej. Wracają wspaniałe chwile kiedy jeszcze plądrowaliśmy... Udało mi się też splądrować statek. Sporo jedzenia, i jakieś materiały. I jeszcze mapa prowadząca do skarbu. Do wywalenia, i tak szanse że stąd się wyrwę są znikome. A tutaj i tak mam ochronę i jedzenie. Może się jeszcze jakoś dogadam z Otchłanią... Dzień 4 Rano nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć Otchłani. Zupełnie nie było go w wiosce. Ryków, które można usłyszeć z drugiej strony wyspy, też nie było. Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Oczywiście wykorzystałem to do zbadania i przeszukania wyspy. Grałem z tym smokiem w takiego odwróconego chowanego. Szukający przegrywa gdy znajdzie ukrytego. W tym wypadku to ja byłem szukający. A stawką było życie. Pierwsza rzecz jaką przeszukałem to dom wodza. Nigdy tam nie byłem, a można było tam znaleźć dosyć ważne rzeczy. Jedną z nich były materiały w postaci łusek Szczerbatka czy duża ilość żelaza. Moje umiejętności z kucia zbroi czy broni są zerowe, choć doskonale znam budowę większości oręża jakiego używam. No, wiedza teoretyczna to jedno, praktyka to coś zupełnie innego. Znalazłem też parę szkiców i projektów. No i stare dziecięce rysunki. Inną rzeczą był ten ognisty miecz Czkawki. Jeszcze działał, co trochę mnie zaskoczyło. Nie pamiętam by był używany po wojnie z Grimmelem. Mógłby się przydać, ale nie ma zbytnio na kim go użyć, a i nie jest to dobra broń do walki. Raczej służy jako ostrzeżenie, źródło światła czy urządzenie do podpalania. Nie w moim typie, skupiam się raczej na ataku bezpośrednim. Znalazłem też smocze oko, ale go też nie mogłem użyć. Kiedyś tak bardzo polegaliśmy na smokach. To co nas zbawiło okazało się też naszą zgubą. I chodziłem sobie tak po wiosce, szukałem czegoś ciekawego, ale poza domem Wodza w którym znalazłem materiały i piekielnik i kuźnią w której znalazłem broń na wypadek zniszczenia mojej obecnej, nie znalazłem nic ciekawego. Do momentu zajrzenia przez okno jednej z chat na uboczu. W środku widziałem jakąś czarną formę leżącą na ziemi. Gdy podszedłem bliżej do okna, przeszył mnie ten strach. Ten sam który zawsze czuje się gdy w pobliżu jest Otchłań, ale tym razem jakby mocniejszy. Chciałem uciekać, ale przełamałem się na chwilę by ujrzeć zrzuconą skórę, po czym zwiałem. Wszystko stało się jasne. On liniał, dlatego dzisiaj był nieobecny! Musiał odpocząć, bo to wyczerpujący proces. Strach który wywołuje też był silniejszy, ponieważ po wylince gady są bezbronne, i musiał się jakoś chronić przed atakiem. Wróciłem do domu, już robiło się ciemno. Cały czas rozmyślałem czy on aby na pewno jest dorosły. Może jest jeszcze młody, i podczas rośnięcia zmienia barwę i wygląd? Tylko Odyn wie czy taki już zostanie, czy wyrośnie na coś jeszcze podlejszego. Wolałem o tym nie myśleć. Aktualnie idę spać, by zapomnieć o tych rozkminach. Ale jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. Smoki nie jedzą parę dni przed wylinką... ale on nigdy nie przestał polować. Dzień 5 Księga Smoków mi zginęła. Nigdzie w domu nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Przeszukałem strych, łóżko, piwnicę, kuchnię, każdy możliwy zakątek domu. Nie wynosiłem jej, więc nie mogła leżeć poza nim. Jeszcze jej nie ukończyłem, nawet nie wymyśliłem dobrej nazwy dla gatunku Otchłani. No cóż, jeśli księga jeszcze gdzieś jest, a ktoś ją znajdzie, nazwa ??? zostanie uznana za oficjalną. No trudno. Kiedy tylko wyjrzałem za okno, zauważyłem że nastąpiła burza. Jako iż na tej wyspie burze są wyjątkowo krótkie ale silne, chciałem zostać w domu i czekać na wyjście słońca. Ale okazało się że piorun trafił prosto w dach mojej siedziby. Strych się zaczął palić, a ja musiałem uciekać. Wziąłem więc wszystko co mogłem, dziennik, broń, zapasy, i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Los jednak dał mi jeszcze większego kopa, Bo Otchłań siedział sobie na dachu innego domu i oczywiście mnie zobaczył, biegłem przez sam środek placu. W ostatniej chwili kiedy już prawie na mnie skoczył dostałem się do innego domu i zabarykadowałem drzwi. Może i jest diabelnie szybki, ale silny nie. Jednakże nie odpuszczał, i biegał dookoła, starając się znaleźć wejście. Ja musiałem się bronić, ale gaz już do mnie dotarł, co oznaczało że paskuda znalazła sposób na wtargnięcie. Spanikowany szukałem wyjścia, ale wśród piorunów nagle usłyszałem beczenie owcy. Jako iż dom do którego się dostałem nie miał okien skierowanych w kierunku zdarzenia, nie wiedziałem co się stało, usłyszałem tylko beczenie które urwało się po sekundzie. Działanie gazu ustało, i kiedy wyszedłem z domu, już przestało padać. Jako iż po smoku oraz po owcy nie było śladu, podejrzewam że była łatwiejszą ofiarą. Dziękuję anonimowa owieczko, uratowałaś mi życie poświęcając swoje. Pozdrów ode mnie Thora w Valhalli, powiedz mu by się odwalił. Dom w którym się znalazłem był praktycznie pusty, ale zdecydowanie duży. Jedynymi rzeczami jakie znalazłem były ołówki i jakieś rysunki. Nic ciekawego do momentu w którym zauważyłem że jeden z rysunków przedstawia Otchłań. Na kartkach były zapisane daty, i zostały narysowane jeszcze na dawnej wyspie. Musiałem to zbadać, ale robiło się już ciemno, a ja jestem zmęczony. Zostawię to sobie na jutro, sprawa poczeka do rana. Dzień 6 Dnia dzisiejszego nie robiłem wiele. Jeden wypad po jedzenie, i to w sumie tyle. Praktycznie cały dzień spędziłem w domu, ponieważ to co znalazłem było zbyt ciekawe. Kiedy próbowałem znaleźć chociaż trochę więcej informacji na temat rysunków, zauważyłem że kompletnie ominąłem jedną szafę. Była takiego samego odcienia jak ściana, było ciemno, a ja mam duże problemy z koncentracją kiedy jestem zmęczony. Otworzyłem szafę, i znalazłem tajemne przejście. Tylniej ściany nie było, a za nią były schody w dół. Znalazłem piwnicę. I to nie byle jaką. Wszędzie były porozwieszane kartki z książek, rysunki, i listy w których pojawiał się smoki podobne do Otchłani. Była nawet strona z Smoczego Podręcznika. Wszystko to wyglądało na stare, zbyt stare by pochodziło stąd. Ten gatunek gada nie został odkryty, tylko był zapomniany. Przez cały czas o nim wiedziano, tylko przez to że nigdy się nie pojawiał kompletnie o nim zapomnieliśmy, a wszelkie ostatnie dowody jego istnienia zostały zabrane przez tego człowieka. Po co on to zrobił? Nie wiem, ale napiszę w dzienniku jeśli się dowiem. I tak poznałem wiele szczegółów o życiu tego czegoś. Zacznijmy od najlepszych wieści. Nie dobrych, ale najlepszych. Wszystko czego się dowiedziałem jest złe, gorsze albo najgorsze. Dorastają do Czterech metrów, i dopiero po osiągnięciu takiej wielkości stają się dorosłe, jednakże bardzo szybko rosną. Do tego dlaczego jest to najlepsza informacja dotrę później. Gorszą informacją jest to, że gaz wydzielany przez te smoki ma właściwości żrące, więc maska gazowa odpada. O tyle dobrze że nie umie się przeżreć przez ludzką skórę... przynajmniej nic o tym nie wyczytałem. Dalej, mają przerażający metabolizm. Jedzą przez ponad połowę dnia. To wyjaśnia ilość polowań dziennie. A teraz czas na najgorszą część. Napisałem, że dobrze że smok nie jest dorosły. Ale czemu? Przecież nie ma tu innej Otchłani, raczej nie ma mowy żeby były młode bez partnera.... no właśnie, nie potrzeba partnera. Wszystkie ???, bądź Kryptokondy, jak nazwał je ten co je opisał, są tej samej płci. Nie potrzebują partnera, po dniu od osiągnięcia dorosłości mogą tworzyć jaja. Ten proces nazywa się... Parnetogoneza? Spartanogeoza? Partenonogrekoza? Partnerogoza? Jakkolwiek tego nie nazwać, są to bardzo złe wieści. Dorosłe składają Setki jaj, z których w większości wylęgają się młode (brak kanibalizmu) a te z których nic nie wyszło są zjadane. Od wyklucia małe zaczynają biegać i zajmować się swoim metabolizmem, a niektóre wypływają z wyspy bądź wskakują na łódki jako pasażerowie na gapę. Po jakimś czasie cała wyspa jest pokryta tym gazem (na który ??? są oczywiście odporne) i smoki dla których w hierarchi nie ma miejsca opuszczają wyspę. Ponoć takie sytuacje się już zdarzały, a niektórzy chcieli zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Ta jednak ma w zwyczaju nie tylko doganiać, ale też lewym sierpowym powalać na ziemię. Nie wiem czy to co wyczytałem to prawda. Wiem jednak, że dzisiaj nie zasnę. Nie chcę ryzykować dostania paraliżu sennego z koszmarów. Dzień 7 Oho! Minął już tydzień od rozpoczęcia tego kursu przetrwania, czyli chyba idzie mi całkiem dobrze. Nic mi się nie urwało, nie zostałem zjedzony, ani nie umarłem na jakikolwiek inny sposób, a jest z czego wybierać. Co mnie jednak niepokoi, to to że znalazłem już drugą wylinkę na wyspie. DRUGĄ. Dla przypomnienia, jeśli smok osiągnie 4 metry, zaczyna się mnożyć jak króliki. Tyle że tak jak z dwójki królików może się zrobić dziesiątki, tak tutaj z jednego zrobią się setki. Czyli gdy tylko smok już będzie wystarczająco duży, mam przekichane. Moim celem byłoby opuszczenie tej wyspy, ale nie mam jak. Zabić paskudy też nie mogę, ze względu na jej imponujący zakres ataków. Czyli tak, jestem już martwy. Ale nie odpuszczę. Mam już plan. Zebrać w tym dzienniku jak najwięcej informacji o ???, i sprawić by wpadł w czyjekolwiek ręce. Może przyszłe generacje znajdą sposób na te szkodniki. Tymczasem ja postanowiłem wyrzucić obok mojego domu przynętę w postaci mięsa na bestię. Czekałem ponad godzinę, ale opłaciło się. Przyszła tuż pod moje okno. Użyłem tkaniny by się zakryć, i siedziałem blisko, spisując wszystko co mogłem zobaczyć na kartce. Zauważyłem trochę detali. Na zalążkach skrzydeł znajdują się pazury, łuski na ogonie się stroszą, a "maska" powoli robi się ciemniejsza. Właśnie wtedy przypomniała mi się kartka którą wcześniej olałem bo wydawało mi się że nie ma na niej nic ciekawego. Postanowiłem ją zabrać i sprawdzić, nie było opcji by Otchłań sobie poszedł w tym czasie, za dużo mięsa dałem. Kiedy jednak chciałem po nią pójść, nadepnąłem na JEDNĄ DESKĘ W CAŁEJ PODŁODZE KTÓRA SKRZYPI. To, jak można się domyślić, sprawiło że mój czarnobiały przyjaciel zaczął mi biegać po dachu, z ciekawości próbując wejść. Ewakuacja do ukrytego pokoju, i zamknięcie się na kłódkę, bo jakaś leżała w pobliżu. Siedzę tak, czekam, już słyszę kroki przed drzwiami. Przy okazji sprawdziłem tą kartkę. I co się okazało? Że kiedy maska zmieni kolor na ciemniejszy, smok już jest dorosły. WSPANIALE. Nie mierzyłem Otchłani jeszcze, więc równie dobrze mogła być już odpowiednich rozmiarów. Co za tym idzie, mam strasznie mało czasu. Szukałem jakiejkolwiek wiadomości o słabości, czegokolwiek co pozwoliłoby mi mieć chociaż minimalną przewagę. Skoro ominąłem jedną bardzo potrzebną informację, mogłem pominąć drugą, nie? Nic. Przynajmniej nic co mogłoby być wykonane przez jednego człowieka. Nie chodzi tu jednak o to by przetrwać, bo nie ważne co zrobię, wkrótce będę wąchał kwiatki od spodu. Tu chodzi o czas na opisanie tego gatunku. Jeśli nie ja to wszystko zbiorę i ostrzegę resztę, to kto? Teraz nie idę spać, nie ma czasu do stracenia. Chociaż w sumie niewyspany wiele nie zrobię... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania